Others
Bill: Bill is the inherit owner of The Tower . When he was first found in Chapter 1 he had barricaded himself in his top floor suite and had already taken out several zombies on his own with his shotgun. He was too suspicious of the other characters and assumed that they were just zombies that could talk. Michael and Angel decided to leave him be since he was too radical to be dealt with. Eventually in Chapter 3, Lizzy talked him into allowing them access to the roof so they could begin to grow a garden as long as he gets fresh cucumbers. His trust was quickly lost, however, when zombies made it into the tower later in the chapter. In Chapter 4 Burt fixed the situation by pulling a classic Old West move of shooting the shotgun out of his hand. Later, Bill became somewhat delirious and approached Pegs on the roof, called her Sandy and asked for his cucumbers. It became apparent that he suffered a bad gash (likely during the outbreak) and it had become badly infected. Bill doesn't show up again until he nearly crashes the party in Chapter 11. He offered some of his better alcohol and joined in the festivities. Before Michael began trying to reason with Durai and the rest of the Mallers in Chapter 12, Bill shouts an invite from a window for them to come join the party. At the time it appeared as though it was just because he was drunk. Near the end of the chapter, Bill comes down to join the fight with his repaired shotgun (courtesy of Burt). However, he was quickly killed by one of the pipe bomb attacks. His last words to Burt were "I'm sorry". In Chapter 13, it becomes determined by Burt, Michael and the others that Bill was the traitor they were looking for. While Michael is iffy that he was the traitor who called the Mallers, it is at least evident that Bill was the one who had stolen all the missing food and supplies. He had done so by using his spare key to Datu's closet to get at Datu's copies of the keys to Riley's shop and Burt's armory. Then storing all of the stolen goods in the elevator still sitting on his floor. Evidence and/ or problems: *Burt became suspicious that Bill was the thief when he found the bag of Cheetos in Bill's apartment. However, the stolen items had been noticed a day or two before and Burt said they ran out of Cheetos "three weeks ago". So, it's possible that Burt had been steeling for some time. *For more see Unanswered Questions Skittles: Skittles is one of the last of another group of survivors, possibly the same group that Kalani and Samantha came from even though he said that all his friends were "probably dead" and that he saw them get eaten. His speech is fairly broken and childlike and he only responds to Riley's questions. It is unknown whether this is due to the tragedies he has suffered/ witnessed since the zombie breakout or from some preexisting condition. It was suggested by Datu that he either lost his mind or hit his head. He does, however, know of The One with Markings and even points out that he's different from the other zombies. Whether or not he escaped the hockey rink where the other survivors from his tower were taken to, or if he was just fortunate not to be dragged in is also unknown. All we know for sure is that he was coming from the same direction when Angel , Riley and Datu found him. Although he originally agreed to go with them, Skittles tells them that no place is safe and took off running yelling "I want to live" when he is told where they are headed. Other info: *He is given the name Skittles by angel for eating the skittles given to him by Datu. He's fine with the name, saying that he "likes skittles". *Skittles' voice actor changed between the original and remastered versions of the first season. While his lines and speech pattern remain the same, his voice is a little deeper and gives then a somewhat darker and more sinister effect. Samantha: *Was a previous occupant of The Other Tower before being captured and joining Kalani in The Arena *She had given up her hopes of survival before Datu arrived and convinced her that they could escape *Was taken into the Ice Rink with The One with Markings shortly before the rescue team arrived *Wrote in Datu's journal, giving some information on the zombies and events of The Other Tower CJ: *Leader of The Other Tower DayzOnline 22:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC)DayzOnline